speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Skindancer series
Skindancer series, aka Dakota Frost series by Anthony Francis (Dr. Anthony G. Francis, Jr.). Genres and Sub-Genres Dark Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview The Skindancer series is a trilogy of urban fantasy books about Dakota Frost, a "skindancer"—a magical tattoo artist who can create tattoos that come to life. In Dakota's world, magic, long suppressed by its own practicioners, burst out into the open when it was picked up by the counterculture movement of the 1960's. Now, magic is alive in an alternative culture called the Edgeworld, and Edgeworlders like Dakota apply equal parts skepticism, magic and attitude to navigate the line where magic and reality meet. Each book in the series highlights a new form of magic based on alternative culture practices like tattooing, graffiti or firespinning, and each highlights a new supernatural creature like werewolves, vampires and dragons. The Skindancer series starts with Frost Moon, a period piece set in late 2006 in an Atlanta not entirely unlike our own. ~ Goodreads | Skindancer series Primary Supe Mages What Sets it Apart Magic through the use of cultural practices like tattos, graffiti, firespinning, etc. It also features dragons. Narrative Type and Narrators Books in Series Skindancer # Frost Moon (2010) # Blood Rock (2011) # Liquid Fire (2015) # Spectral Iron (TBA) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels A YA spin off: Spellounk series featuring Cinnamon. — Book 1: Hex Code (tentative title) World Building Setting * Alternate Atlanta, GA (circa 2006) * Edgeworld—the edgy, restless culture that blends the human and the supernatural worlds Places: * Little Five Points area: * Buckhead area: * Rogue Unicorn: Dakota's tattoo shop Supernatural Elements Magical tattooist, skindancer, para-fed agent, mages, witches, vampires, vampire queen, graphomancer, werestag, werewolves, weretiger, para-detective, werekin, Illusionist, dragons, werekin, magician, Edgeworlders, Were-horse, supe mob, , , , , * Magic: Different forms of magic (in each book): tattooing, graffiti, firespinning . . . Glossary: * Graphomancer: * Gentry: * Lich: ancient vampire Organizations: * DEI: World In an alternate Atlanta (circa 2006), magic is alive in the Edgeworld—the edgy, restless culture that blends the human and the supernatural worlds. In this World, mortals are aware of the existence of the supernatural world, but the supernaturals (e.g., vampires, shifters, mages) tend to stay away from the humans. Protagonist Dakota is a true Edgeworlder, and in some ways, she is a typical UF heroine with the usual cynicism and attitude to go along with her way-out appearance. Dakota is a fresh character, not a cliché. She is six feet, two inches tall, and her entire body is covered with brightly colored, magical tattoos—and those tattoos can move. For example, a butterfly tattoo on Dakota's wrist can flutter its wings and rise into the air before settling back on her arm—or on someone else's body. The tattoos are also a source of magical power that Dakota can pull from to defend herself. Dakota is estranged from her father, a retired policeman, but she doesn't spend much time worrying about that. Dakota runs her own tattoo shop, the Rogue Unicorn, and she is one of only two certified magical tattoo artists in Atlanta. Publishing Information * Publisher: Bell Bridge Books * Author Page: BelleBooks/Bell Bridge Books - Anthony Francis, Author * Bk-1: Paperback, 271 pages, Pub: March 1st 2010—ISBN: 0984325689 * Bk-2: Paperback, 286 pages, Pub: July 1st 2011—ISBN: 1611940133 Book Cover Blurbs ✥ BOOK ONE BLURB—Frost Moon: In an alternate Atlanta where magic is practiced openly, where witches sip coffee at local cafes, shapeshifters party at urban clubs, vampires rule the southern night like gangsters, and mysterious creatures command dark caverns beneath the city, Dakota Frost's talents are coveted by all. She's the best magical tattooist in the southeast, a Skindancer, able to bring her amazing tats to life. When a serial killer begins stalking Atlanta's tattooed elite, the police and the Feds seek Dakota's help. Can she find the killer on the dark fringe of the city's Edgeworld? Among its powerful outcasts and tortured loners, what kind of enemies and allies will she attract? Will they see her as an invader, as a seducer, as an unexpected champion ... or as delicious prey? FROST MOON is Book One of the SKINDANCER fantasy series by debut author Anthony Francis. Filled with unforgettable characters, spine-tingling action, kinky rebellion and edgy love, FROST MOON is classic storytelling at its best, and Dakota Frost is an irresistible new star of fantasy fiction. ~ Fantastic Fiction ✥ BOOK TWO BLURB—Blood Rock: Dakota Frost is back, and the ink is about to hit the fan-again. Graffiti comes to life in the dark heart of Atlanta's oldest cemetery, slaying one of the city's best loved vampires before the eyes of his friend Dakota Frost. Deadly magick is at work on the city's walls, challenging even the amazing power of Dakota's tattoos to contain it. The hungry, graffiti magick loves to kill, and the Edgeworld is no longer safe from its own kind. Dakota begins a harrowing journey to save those she loves and to discover the truth behind the spreading graffiti-even if that truth offends the vampires, alienates the werekin and creates police suspicion of her every action. Saving Atlanta may cost her everything, including custody of her "adopted" weretiger daughter, Cinnamon. But failure is not an option. If the graffiti isn't stopped, Cinnamon could be the next victim. ~ Fant Fiction Links Author: *Dakota Frost, Skindancer *The Library of Dresan *Goodreads | Anthony Francis (Author of Frost Moon) Community, Fan Sites: *(6) Dakota Frost *Twitter Category:Series